Secondhand Serenade
by atrashatella
Summary: Sembilan kejadian, satu konklusi (yang belum final)./mengis waktu luang :v


Sembilan kejadian dan satu konklusi (yang belum final).

•

Secondhand Serenade

- _untuk saat ini, judul hanyalah mitos_ -

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** (c) Matsui Yuusei

.

AR | AT | OoC | Plotless | Sho-ai | Alay

...So brace yourself!

Atrasha Tella

•

 _ **1.**_ _**Dia Siapa?**_

Kayano termangu menatap Karma yang tersenyum.

"Nagisa-kun, dia siapa?"

"Calon pacarku di masa depan."

Ups.

.

 _ **2\. Doki-Doki**_

Pada akhirnya, Karma mengembalikan seluruh isi dompet Koro-sensei lalu menraktir Nagisa jajanan acak di dekat stasiun.

"Karma-kun, kau pakai uang siapa?"

"Tentu saja uangku," yang ditanya menjulurkan lidah. "Jika itu kau, Nagisa-kun, aku harus bisa memberikanmu sesuatu yang sepenuhnya milikku. Kalau orang lain sih, aku tidak peduli."

"Oh... Te, terima kasih."

 _Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~_

.

 _ **3\. Chat**_

Keduanya belum puas menjalin pembicaraan. Jadi komunikasi itu mengalir di bawah naungan media sosial.

 _Karma Akabane: He.. Sudah larut. Kau harus tidur, Nagisa-kun._

 _Nagisa Shiota: Bagaimana denganmu?_

 _Karma Akabane: Aku juga akan tidur kok._

 _Nagisa Shiota: Ya sudah. Oyasumi ^^_

 _Karma Akabane: Oyasumi :*_

Wajah Nagisa memerah.

 _Karma Akabane: Aku salah emot... Maksudku tadi Oyasumi :)_

Hanya dibaca oleh si helai biru yang sempat berpikir kalau typo itu disengaja―Nagisa mencoba berbesar kepala untuk sekali saja.

.

 _ **3\. Boneka**_

"Tahu definisi boneka, Nagisa-kun?"

"Em... Benda mati?"

"Manis, empuk, pendengar yang baik," Karma menatap Nagisa lamat-lamat, "―boneka itu adalah dirimu."

Sugino mendadak nimbrung, "Memangnya bagian mana dari tubuh Nagisa yang empuk?"

"Tentu saja pipi dan..."

Belum sempat si merah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Nagisa keburu menjauh dengan wajah sewarna tomat.

.

 _ **4\. Patah Hati**_

Karma menghampirinya di jam istirahat. Lagi.

"Hei, bonekaku, aku ingin bercerita."

"Ce, cerita apa...?"

Nagisa mencicit. Wajahnya diselubungi rona merah.

Melihatnya membuat Karma terkekeh, lalu ia berdehem pelan untuk memulai cerita yang sudah dijanjikannya, "Aku pikir aku mulai menyukai Okuda-san."

"...oh, begitukah?"

Itu baru pembukaan.

Namun sudah menghilangkan sebuah debaran.

.

 _ **5\. Patah Hati (season 2)**_

"Oi, Karma mau nembak Okuda tuh!" Maehara menjerit di ambang pintu kelas.

Nakamura yang paling antusias menanggapi dengan mata berbinar, "Serius? Di mana?!"

"Di lapangan!"

"Sekarang...?" Sugino lemot.

"YA IYA LAH!"

Detik selanjutnya, lokasi yang dimaksud langsung dipenuhi oleh berpasang-pasang mata dengan niat mereka mengabadikan momen sakral di antara setan merah dan ahli kimia.

Terkecuali Nagisa yang (mengaku) harus menyelesaikan tugas bahasa Inggrisnya dan Kayano yang (tulus) ingin menemaninya.

Jadi dua kepala itu hanya menyaksikan dari balik jendela kelas.

―Yang hijau berseri-seri,

yang biru patah hati.

.

 _ **6\. Perang Dingin**_

"Ah, Nagisa-kun, aku..."

Terpaksa berhenti untuk kedua kali; Karma menatap Nagisa yang berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

.

 _ **7\. Maaf**_

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Karma-kun?"

"Kau jangan berpura-pura."

"Aku tidak..."

"―apakah 'maaf' bisa menyelesaikannya?"

Entah siapa yang bodoh di sini: Karma atau Nagisa.

.

 _ **8\. Plot twist**_

Terima kasih Karma haturkan (dalam hati) kepada Koro-sensei yang sudah memasangkannya dengan Nagisa di kelas bahasa Jepang siang ini.

Dan demi takoyaki―suasananya _awkward_ sekali.

Pemuda imut yang duduk di sampingnya itu terlanjur mogok bicara sejak perang dingin di antara mereka pecah.

 _Hell_ , diam-diaman seperti ini malah membuat keduanya jadi pusat perhatian.

("Karma sama Nagisa berantem?")

Bukan!

Eh... tidak juga, sih.

"Nagisa-kun," panggil Karma, setengah berbisik, "Kau belum dengar, ya? Okuda-san menolakku."

.

 _ **9\. Maaf (yang sesungguhnya)**_

Karma memeluk Nagisa, di dalam lindungan kelas yang sepi berikut perantinya yang mati.

(Tunggu―)

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya, "Aku menyukaimu."

Mata Nagisa lalu membelalak lebar; setengah sangsi dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Ba, bagaimana... dengan Okuda-san?"

"Penolakannya membuatku sadar bahwa tidak ada yang lebih baik selain dirimu."

"Itu terlalu manis, Karma-kun..."

"Bisakah aku membeli kepercayaanmu dengan nyawaku?"

Karma menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Nagisa.

Menyelami biru pada wajah manisnya; Karma seakan meraih langit ketujuh.

"Kau bisa."

Bibir keduanya bertemu.

(―mereka lupa Ritsu masih ada di sana!)

.

 _ **10\. Kesaksian**_

Malamnya, ponsel Nagisa bergetar.

 _Selamat malam, Nagisa-kun._

"Oh... Ritsu-san."

Android itu tersenyum simpul, _aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua._

"Selamat?" yang berhelai biru nampak bingung.

 _Setelah apa yang terjadi di kelas sore tadi; kau dan Karma..._

Nagisa melotot di tempat.

•

Owari

.

 **Trivia**

Timeline acak

Berdasarkan kisah nyata dengan revisi di sana sini #eeaaa

Menurut Karma, jenis boneka yang paling mendekati Nagisa adalah barbie berambut biru

Ide untuk drabble ini muncul saat playlist memainkan _Fall for You - Secondhand Serenade_ (lagu galau kan ya, tapi... Ah sudahlah :v)

Dua minggu lagi author balik ke sekolah :'( #kabarduka

Terimakasih sudah membaca! RnR please ^^


End file.
